Goal: We will complete the translation of our evidence-based fall prevention system for older adults from feasibility tested Phase 1 prototype to a fully validated market-ready product. Our product, Stand Tall, uses a laptop computer and Kinect camera to deliver proven fall prevention exercise programs to users. The virtual delivery system provides feedback on performance, adherence, and compliance. It is designed to be used by older adults to improve their balance. It can be installed in a variety of environments - clinics, wellness centers, senior/community centers, and homes. Background: Each year, 30% of adults age 65 years and older fall, and 20-30% of those falls result in serious injury. For community-dwelling older adults, exercise that challenges leg strength and balance done at least two hours per week is one of the most effective interventions to prevent a fall. With 8,000 Americans turning 65 each day, the current infrastructure is insufficient to deliver proven interventions to affect this problem. Alternative solutions that leverage technology are needed to 1) efficiently and effectively extend the reach of fall prevention programs, 2) significantly impac the problem of falls and 3) improve older adult engagement to ensure the best outcomes. Innovation: Stand Tall disrupts current fall prevention models by empowering users to participate in proven programs at their own pace and location of choice. The user interface will be tailored to the unique needs of seniors to enhance mastery of the technology, and maximize adoption of, and engagement with, the program. The Stand Tall product line will address a broad range of users: from high functioning independent older adults, to those who would use the product as an adjunct to rehabilitation. Impact: Stand Tall will significantly expand the reac and adoption of evidence-based fall prevention programs at a fraction of the cost of current models. This will ultimately decrease the number of falls and related injuries experienced by older adults. Approach: We will build upon the Phase 1 prototype to create a fully functioning product for usability and pilot testing. Phase 2 milestones are to build, test, and validate the product interactively with older adults in community center and home settings. To achieve this goal, we anticipate a 2-year project to achieve the following aims: 1) build and validate a fully functioning Stand Tall product, 2) test and refine the user interface to ensure the optimal user experience, and 3) complete a pilot to compare adherence, compliance and outcomes in older adults using Stand Tall to those in traditionally delivered fall prevention programs. Once the product is validated we will finalize go- to-market strategy and prepare for larger clinical trials